


Bow Down

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Submission, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 29: Submissive.  Sam’s not the only one who can hit on a kink, and the boys need a serious break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

They’ve been running themselves into the ground, doing jobs together, separate, six ways to Sunday and finally, finally they and another hunter take down a high demon. Ellen insists that John and the older hunter stay. Sam and Dean need some breathing room, have their own plans. Dean’s tired enough that Sam drives.

Sam pays a fortune for a tiny, isolated cottage right on the beach. They’ll make money back, off of the college students on spring break. They swear if anything supernatural even breathes in their direction, they’re pointing another hunter at it, and it’s one of the few times both of them are serious.

Dean hesitates. “Dude. It’s the beach, and it’s good and all, and it’s not like I don’t-“

“But you need some more sleep. Let’s go then.”

Dean actually says I love you right out loud, Sam just smiles. Sadly, he doesn’t sleep for too long at a stretch, though he can snuggle up to Dean more when the older boy is tired like this. Tonight he doesn’t mind the short sleep time.

Sam pulls out some gear while the older boy sleeps – not the leather stuff, because that’s not the sort of message he wants to send. He loves subbing for Dean even though he pouts about it. The gear he slips onto Dean is silk - collar, cuffs, and they’re reinforced, so they’ll stand up to a little tugging as he wakes up lightly bound.

Sam spends the time waiting for Dean to wake oiling his body with a light massage oil. One that has just the suggestion of the scent of cedar to it, which tends to make Dean relax when he smells it. He’s nude, and he’s got a riding crop in hand as well.

When Dean blinks enough to focus on Sam’s golden, slick body gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the clerestory windows, the first words out of his mouth are “fuck, yes.”

Sam strides up, easy and free, brings the crop down on Dean’s inner thigh.

“Language,” he says, in their father’s voice, and enjoys the shiver that goes through the older boy. Then, “You’re allowed to speak, so long as it’s prefaced by the word ‘please,’ and followed by ‘doma,’ he says, using the Japanese term that implies Dean’s submission, trailing a finger along one of his own eyes – he’s painted eyeliner on himself, made his eyes up to look like an geisha’s. Dean twitches, leaks precome, barely manages a nod.

Sam points down at his own erect dick. “Perhaps you’d like to explore this,” he says in a tone that leaves the suggestion as more as a command. Dean practically falls in an effort to get to it. Sam won’t allow him to touch the floor, Dean has to crouch on the bed, licking and sucking, and Sam just stands there, gently rocking into it. He reaches around with the crop when it starts to become excruciating, slaps Dean on the ass, commands him to back off. Dean actually looks worried, and Sam exults over that – it means Dean is relaxing. He softens his voice - alluring, sultry.

“On your knees, bent over, ass towards me. That’s it.” He sets a bottle of lube down before Dean. “I want to see you lube yourself up for me, nice and slow. You don’t dip your fingers inside until you feel the crop on your ass.”

Dean takes the lube, and Sam’s watching him obey without the slightest hesitation and a hell of a lot of pleasure. The smaller boy slicks up his cock, his balls, and the luscious area between his cheeks. He’s rubbing slowly, sensually, luring Sam in, and finally, Sam relents.

“Hold yourself open, Dean,” he commands, savoring the immediate obedience. He flicks the crop carefully on the insides of Dean’s cheeks, at the tender flesh there, and watches as Dean groans and writhes. He flicks one last time, over top of the opening, and then says, “Now open yourself for me.” Dean can’t get his fingers back there fast enough. A moan rips from him as he opens himself, and Sam brings the crop down hard across his buttocks twice.

“I recall telling you that I wanted to hear what you wanted. Must I punish you?”

“Please, I don’t want to be punished, S-sam-d-d-doma.”

“Tell me what you want, then, boy.”

“P-please, I want you i-inside me, Sam-d-doma.” Dean is so far gone, longing for Sam’s touch that he’s stammering, and Sam finds that oddly endearing.

Sam lines himself up, presses the swollen tip of his cock against the carefully stretched opening, gently sweeping Dean’s fingers out and away. They go straight for his cock, as Sam expected, and he’s quick to lay the crop across Dean’s dick – not hard, just enough to elicit a light sting.

“You may not touch. If you come, that is fine, but you will not touch, or rub up against anything unless I choose to touch you. Tell me you understand.”

“Yes, yes, Sam-doma.”

“Good boy.” He strokes the length of Dean’s back, cock still poised. “Now, tell me how you want me to enter you.”

There’s a strangled cry from Dean. “Please-“ The word has this incredible, rich yearning laced through it, and it’s an effort to stay still, hearing it. “Please, I want…” Dean’s voice trails off, and Sam feels smug. He smoothes the muscles in his big brother’s shoulders, relaxing him. “Please, I want you to enter hard and f-fast, S-Sam-doma.”

Sam simply thrusts in, pulls back a fraction, and readjusts so he hits Dean’s prostate on the second stroke - revels in the fact that Dean’s coming already. He’s sliding in and out hard and fast, eyes rolling back in his head, when Dean’s gravelly voice surprises him.

“Please, I want to feel you coming, Sam-doma – Please, I want to hold you, Sir- sam-d-doma…”

It doesn’t take much to fulfill the request, just a slowing of the thrusting he’s doing, gentling it, as he has an idea of what Dean’s wanting. He buries himself to the hilt, his orgasm overcomes him, and he collapses over his brother, lets Dean roll him so they’re clasped in one another’s arms, heads spinning with the aftermath. Then Dean is running his hands all along Sam’s body, and Sam raises an eyebrow into just a hint of a frown.

“Please, let me give you a massage, Sam-doma, let me feel the oil in my hands, sir.”

Sam’s aware enough to bring the crop up to smack Dean’s backside. Dean looks startled, and then rephrases, ending with the requested honorific. Sam gives him a beatific smile, tells him yes. It isn’t long before he’s completely relaxed under Dean’s talented hands, and when Dean’s hands touch his face, trail along the sweeping eyeliner, he looks up and catches Dean’s eyes in time to see him come again. That unexpected pleasure has Sam hard as a rock again, and Dean pleads to finish the earlier blowjob. Sam gives a tired nod, and after the orgasm, he pulls Dean up to kiss him. Dean lays on his chest, running his fingers through Sam’s long hair, their eyes locked together. He stretches, scratches under the collar, and Sam slips his hands up to it.

“Ready?” he asks, and when Dean nods, he slips the collar off, and removes the cuffs. “You’re out of practice,” he teases.

“Plenty of time for that,” comes the reply, gentled by the tired relaxation that only comes after sex. “You gonna rest, or should we switch?”

Sam smiles up, the open expression heartbreaking. “I’ll rest. All I need for that is you.”


End file.
